Oh Those Fairies
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: It's party time on the streets of Magnolia! And with all of Fairy Tail's finest ladies out on the town, what antics could they possibly get up to? Amped up rewrite of my very first Fairy Tail story!


**A/N: My very first Fairy Tail story. Decided to repost it since I am still failing to write properly. Have about a page in Natsu's Bouncy Fairies, but still, not much.**

 **Magnolia Streets:**

The streets were full of excitement in Fiore; New Year's Eve was upon the town as everyone from shop keeper to guild master massed in the streets to party the end of the year away. Apart from the majority of people who were just getting drunk and partying, there were also some people flashing the ravenous crowds their supple bodies in exchange for little plastic beads that some wore while others just tossed back because they were in it for the thrill! And as it so happened one of Fairy Tail's top mages was in just that kind of mood…Erza Scarlet. It was well known around town that she was a bit of an exhibitionist; she enjoyed cat costumes, bikinis, and was not afraid to exquip into her armor from a bath towel. Tonight thoughwas a night the exhibitionist mage would never forget!

"WOOHOO! YEAH! This is awesome." Yelled Cana to the other girls of her group as they walked down the party street. Several of the best fairies had gone out on the town to enjoy the celebrations. Besides Cana, there was Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Erza, while most of the girls were wearing clothes that were at least modest, besides Cana who wore her signature top and shorts, Erza was a completely different story. She was wearing her favorite yellow bikini. It had an interesting black mark on one of the tiny cups. It may have taken quite a bit of effort to repair it after the events of the water park, but finally it was back together again! "Do you really think you should be wearing that after what happened last time?" questioned Lucy, she remembered the scene that Erza made last time she wore it, it had disintegrated leaving her completely nude, with nothing but Jellal's body to shield her.

"That one was disintegrated remember? This is my back up one" Erza said whilst beaming forward.

"But it's made of the exact same material?" Lucy continued.

"Correct" Erza beamed. Lucy could only face palm at her friend's poor judgment.

"Ah what are you whining about sugar tits?" slurred Cana "Just because she's got much firmer cans than you doesn't mean you can tell her to hind em'"

"I wasn't telling her to cover her body! I was just reminding her—Kyahhh!" Lucy shrieked as Cana groped her magnificent melons, the pair fit for Aphrodite herself! The bodacious amounts of flesh rising up in her shirt causing several men to spurt massive nosebleeds in front of them.

"What the hell was that for Cana?!" Lucy yelled at her friend who was laughing quite happily whilst still drinking from her giant mug of rum.

"Oh lighten up will ya? Grabbing big boobs is what partying is all about". Cana laughed, "…and seriously YOURS are a pair of bouncy DREAMS!" the girl enjoying it all as the men who has seen the added amount of pale cleavage started throwing beads in their direction.

Feeling all the beads falling around her, the blonde jumped back "Can you believe this? I am not some hussy! Throw your beads at someone else!" Lucy called to them.

"We already are babe!" they called back. Turning around to see where they were throwing the beads, Lucy had to had to jump back to narrowly avoid getting hit in the face by a piece of thin fabric! Centering herself, Lucy looked up in shock as Cana twirled her blue bikini top above her head like a cowgirl, her large olive globes bouncing around with every step she took!

"Ahhhh! Cana put your top back on quickly!" Lucy squealed, but Cana just kept going, while not anywhere as big as Lucy's her rack was more than big enough to draw a crowd, they looked like two tanned cupcakes with light caramel kisses on the tips.

Cana continued to twirl her top, her boobs bouncing enticingly the whole time while the men called to her "Hey sexy! How big are those melons you're packing?" Enjoying all the attention, she laughed some more as she replied. "Me? Oh these puppies are just Es!" she boasted as she hefted each boob up with her hands before bouncing them in her palms. "What you really want are the bowling balls my girl Lucy here is packing!" Sneaking up behind the blonde, Cana somehow groped Lucy once again! Squishing her quacking melons around as she yelled "These monsters are double Gs!" the brunette punctuating her sentence by giving one of Lucy's soft breasts a firm squeeze, something all the men were dying to do.

Screaming at the top of her lungs in embarrassment, Lucy pulled her hands off of her and grabbing Cana's bikini out of her hand she threw it into the crowd, never to be seen again. "Stop grabbing my boobs, damnit! No how about you deal with being topless for the rest of the night!" Lucy roared at the topless drunk.

"Okay then" Cana shrugged as she walked away from the rest of the group and towards the group of men. "Hey guys! Who wants to party with me?" her question quickly being answered with a hail of cheers as she left on one of the men's shoulders.

All of the women were stunned. "Did Juvia just see that?" Juvia said, her face blushing bright red at what had just happened.

"Hey if you wanted to get laid too, you would have worn a bikini as well. Gotta use your head to get what you want in the world" barked Erza as she tapped her noggin in what she thought was sage advice.

"Or you could use a couple other things you got" muttered Lucy under her breath.

"What was that?" Erza turned with fire in her eyes, locked on the buxom blonde. Lucy was left trying to say it was someone else while Mirajane and Lisanna only looked at each other and smiled.

But while Lucy may not have been thinking of flashing her holy gifts at the moment, someone else was… Erza's words, while not the best said, hit the bluenette of the group in a way that would soon make someone else very happy. Mulling over what she said, Juvia looked down at the rather large bumps tenting her shirt out when a thought crossed her mind. "Juvia's gotta go see Gray now!" she screamed, the girl running down the street towards Gray's house.

"Well I guess she was bound to figure out what the perks for having big boobs were eventually" Mirajane giggled. Her sister joining in not long after, "I know what you mean, the first time I showed Natsu my boobs he tackled me to the ground!"

"What was that?" Speaking in unison, Mirajane and Lucy's reactions were priceless; both of them looked like devils with pitchforks at the idea of Lisanna and Natsu being together like that.

"Well if even she is getting laid tonight, then I'm at least going to get felt up. See you kiddies later." Called Erza as she sprinted off into the crowd, the yellow top barely keeping her bosoms in check.

"So…Natsu's seen yours too, huh?" Lucy said out of the side of her lips as she slid up against the white haired mage, Lisanna smirking as she turned to face her. "Yeah…and he couldn't keep his hands off…Why?..." Grinning back as she took up the challenge her friend was offering her, the celestial wizard pressed her huge boobies up against the girl's smaller pair. "Because when I showed Natsu my boobs he was so amazed all he could do was stare…"

Watching with no small amount of enjoyment, Mirajane couldn't help giggling at how the supposedly innocent fire boy had managed to get both of them to flash him. _'Wow…maybe that boy does have a brain after all…the guys have been asking her to get them out for months!'_ Her big blue eyes suddenly expanding as she had an idea, finding out how he did it would have to wait… Shooting over to her fellow guild mates, each of them causing their clothes to strain more and more as they squished against each other as hard as they could, the older wizard quickly pulled them apart. "Now, now…" She smiled with her trademark look of delight, "…There's no need to fight, you two! I have a way we can settle this and have fun at the same time!" The pair slowly turning to look at her, they each raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…how?"

Smiling, Mirajane simply turned and walked away. "You two want to find out which of you turn Natsu on more?...Well then we'll see who can make him cum the most!"

Brown eyes meeting blue, Lucy smirked, "Well…this is a wild night…you don't stand a chance against these…" The blonde jutted her immense chest forward, Lisanna feeling more than a little inadequate despite her pair of Ds. "We'll see about that…you're may be bigger, but mine are WAY perkier!" Leading the overly competitive girls towards the outskirts of town where Natsu lived, Mirajane could only giggle at what she was getting them into.

Now deep in the ravenous crowds and away from her friends, Erza started to let her exhibitionist-self shine through. Noticing how compact the crowd was, the pervy knight had an idea. "Oh excuse me." She said as she slowly scraped by several men, her bountiful melons squishing against their arms as she past. One of them even reached down and gave her a quick grab on her ass. "Careful now big boy" she winked "Don't want me to grab yours do ya?"

Erza continued this way until she decided to kick it up a notch. "Hey boys!" she called out to the crowd as she climbed up on a small wall. "Who wants to see my breasts?!" The thunderous reply from the audience was more than enough to spur her on to show them. "Alright! You asked for it!" Erza yelled as she peeled up the tiny yellow cups and let her gigantic boobs spill out and bounce around.

"YEAAAHHH! WOHOO!" roared the crowd as they started chanting "Red! Red! Red! Red! Red!"

Loving all the attention, Erza squeezed them together with her elbows and continued to spur them on. "You like my girls? Because my girls love you!"

The roar of the crowd only got louder as she jumped up and down, letting the firm, pale orbs bounce around on her chest. Erza's boobs may have been firmer than Lucy's, but that didn't mean they didn't bounce a lot, if anything they wobbled more! While Lucy's tended to jiggle, Erza's always bounced. "Oh yeah, boys…" she moaned enjoying their stares. All the attention she was getting was enough to make her medium sized nipples harden into little red points. Seeing her flashing her goods to the crowd it was hard to tell where she got the name Scarlet from, was it her red hair or equally red nipples, no one really cared.

Erza put her girls back in her top as she jumped down from the wall. "'I've got a challenge for all you men out here tonight! I want to see who can guess how big my breasts are! The winner gets to suck them!" Erza looked at her handy work as all the men fought for position to get close to the sexy woman. "Oh and that reminds me. You can use your hands when making your guesses" she winked.

The massive stampede was fast enough to catch even her off guard momentarily, although it was enough to cost her dearly. In the mad dash to feel her chest the men had torn her tiny bikini bra apart, letting her melons spring free. "Now, now not all at once!" Erza shouted as she casually jumped from their grasp. Even outnumbered a hundred to one the crowd would never be able to do anything to her that she wasn't consenting to. "Now form a line!" barked the Scarlet woman as she stood with her hands on her hips, her magnificent chest completely on view.

The rowdy crowd instantly formed into a neat and tidy single man line. Erza jumped back down again and stood in front of him. "You're up, buttercup" she smiled.

The man jumped for joy as he grabbed Erza's smooth, firm breasts, giving each one a nice squeeze as if testing the ripeness of two oversized melons. "Wow man….uhhhh double F?" he asked.

Erza's face was flushed from the sensations, she loved having her boobs felt up in public, but she straightened her face for her answer. "Wrong!" she barked as she smacked the guy into outer space with one back hand. The remaining men in the crowd were horrified at what just happened. "Did I forget to mention that if you're wrong I'm going to beat you up for feeling me up?." Erza grinned. At that half the line turned on their heels and hauled ass out of there. They may have had the chance to feel one of the best racks in Fiore, but at what cost to life or limb?.

Erza looked out at the remains of the line. There were still quite a few there. Her face turned into a horny smile. _'Plenty more hands to feel me.'_ She thought.

The next man was supremely confident. His head was high, and his shoulders were back as he marched up to the topless knight. Towering over her he grinned. _'I don't care what size she is. I'm bedding this crazy bitch tonight whether she likes it or not!'_ he thought. Still grinning, he reached down and harshly grabbed one of the female mage's bountiful globes. "Heh heh, awfully nice tits ya got her little bitch." He drawled as his large hands fought to contain the surge of flesh he held.

Erza was already annoyed with this guy as he man handled her poor boobs without any care to what she was feeling, but it took a lot more than a little boob torture to make Titania cry. "I know these other pussies in line wouldn't know the first thing about giant tits like yours, but I do, and I know these are certainly E cups no other way about it! Now why don't you get you pretty little ass out of that bikini and onto my co-AGGHHHHHH!" The man gasped in pain as the Scarlet knight grasped a firm hold on his cock, squeezing with more than enough strength to cause him to double over in pain.

"You asked for it!" yelled Erza as she threw him up into the air by his wang and kicked him across the city, her foot landing directly on his balls as she made contact, the knight landing softly as the women watching the spectacle cheered her.

The next half dozen weren't correct either. Each of them did something different, from grabbing her nipples and bouncing the breasts from them, to rolling her girls up her chest to her mouth, when one did it, she jokingly licked the tip of her nipple as it reached her mouth which was more than enough to send the man to the floor spewing blood without so much as guessing her size. It continued much the same for a few minutes "D?" SMASH! "G?" SMACK! "A?" BOOM!

"Smartass." Erza muttered as she watched the man sail off into the distance. Turning to see the next in line, she was caught by surprise as a pair of tanned feminine hands cupped her perfect breasts, expertly caressing the mounds until a small moan escaped the knight's throat. "Wait? Cana? Why are you here?" the stunned knight said to her still topless friend.

"Oh I just wanted to cop a feel of the nicest rack in town, same as these guys. What? Do you treat every person who gropes you this way?" Cana laughed some more.

"That's enough now." Erza tried to steady herself, the way Cana grabbed her was still affecting her, she was certainly good at it.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'll be on my way, but first." Cana leaned in and whispered a cup size into the knight's ear. Erza's back went rigid as the drunk turned to leave. "I'll take my prize later…" she purred before glugging another gulp of rum and disappearing back into the crowd.

"It scares me how she knows these things" Erza mumbled watching her leave. Continuing on with the rest of the line, no one else ever guessed correctly until she ran out of men. "Wow, a hundred guys felt me up, but none were able to figure out how big I am…" she sighed. Erza was a little disheartened that a guy wouldn't suck her boobs in public, but still, what a thrill! She had been grabbed, squeezed, jiggled, and bounced by over a hundred men, each one having the honor of not just seeing her magnificent pair, but having free range with them as well!

Looking down at the floor at the shredded remains of her top, Erza had a thought. "Well I guess I can't go back to the guild just yet, not like this anyway… I'll have to stop by the clothes store and-OOOMPH!" Erza was suddenly grabbed and held against the wall in a dark alleyway. Someone had been waiting for her and grabbed her when no one was looking. "Too late pal, you missed the show!" Erza barked as she went to throw the man off of her, and probably into the next galaxy when she noticed that his hands didn't budge. "What the hell?" Erza said. She was getting concerned now. She was topless in a dark alleyway, pinned down and helpless, and to top it all off she was only wearing a tiny bikini thong. _'This isn't good!'_ the knight thought as she struggled in vain against the man's larger muscles.

"Calm down, I just want a guess is all. I won't even grab them if you don't want me to."

The calmness of his voice and the sincerity of his offer was a huge surprise, he could have done anything to her, the great Titania if he wanted, and all he wanted was to guess her bra size? The man let her go as she pulled herself together. "I don't know what your deal is, but you are obviously a strong opponent so okay, you can guess." Erza said as she beamed up at the man. He was about six or so inches taller than her and wore a mask that didn't let any of his features show through.

Suddenly the man took off his mask as he said. "You're a thirty eight F cup."

Erza didn't know what shocked her more, that he was right or that the man before her was… "Jellal! What are you doing here?" Erza whispered in joy as she hugged him, her boobs ballooning out as they pressed against his hard torso.

"I'm getting my prize." He winked down at her, "…That was quite the show you put on out there…I can't say I'm not hard out of my mind now…" The wizard licked his lips at his bad girl.

Grinning up at the man, she realized he had seen everything…and liked it, "Well, eat your heart out." She said as she stuck her chest out towards him, "…You guessed right…so here they are…"

Her melons in his sights, the blue haired man didn't need to be told twice as his hands shot out to take hold of the titanic tits of Titania. He marveled as he hefted them up and down, watching the soft flesh bounce in his hands with an amusing _boing_ noise every time. He took one in both hands as he tried to contain it, only to fail miserably as he could never cover the whole boob. Erza grinned as she watched the man play with her breasts, the only one who had truly earned them.

"I've been dying to get my hands on your jugs again since you lost your top in the waterpark." Jellal groaned, his fingers pressing into her bouncy flesh.

"I thought that was because Natsu banged into us?" Erza questioned.

"No way! I was already going for these beauties when he happened to speed things along for me." Jellal chuckled as he continued his ministrations. Holding each boob by the side he mashed the twins together, watching as the longest, bounciest cleavage he had ever seen was created. Suddenly Jellal looked up from her chest as his tongue suddenly broke into the young woman's mouth, searching for its mate. Her tongue fervently ambushed his as they battled it out in the moist cave, neither one wanting to bow to the other until Jellal gave one of Erza's huge boobs a harsh squeeze, the pleasure temporarily causing her to moan and lose the struggle. "Mmmmmmph" she moaned into his tongue as it carried on ravishing her tongue, much like his hands were doing to her chest. Letting go for air, Erza looked up at Jellal wantingly, taking the hint, he lowered his head back down to her bosom where he softly breathed on a nipple before watching it twitch and harden before his eyes. Grinning at his handiwork, Jellal wrapped his tongue around it before enveloping the peak in his mouth.

"UUUGGHHH!" Erza moaned as Jellal started sucking on her massive mammary, his other hand busied itself with molesting her other defenseless boob as all the mighty knight could do was moan. Jellal grinned even more as he pressed his face into her breast, snuggling against it as he continued his assault. He swirled his tongue around the red bud before licking it around in a circle, just to let it go with a _Pop!_

"I know you're going to love this" he smiled as he grabbed each of her round breasts and held them firmly together.

"You….did…that…already" Erza panted out.

"You're half right." Jellal smirked as he sucked both nipples into his mouth at the same time. Erza's moan was so loud it could be heard all the way to the guild hall. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Titania screamed as Jellal drew upon both her boobies at the same time. His tongue drew figure eights between her nipples as he lightly grazed his teeth over the tips. The sensations were too much for the woman to bear as a massive orgasm rocked her body.

Jellal popped her breasts out of his mouth to look down at the drops of liquid falling on his boots, looking closer he saw it was all coming from Erza's bikini. The tiny scrap of fabric could not hope to catch any of her juices as they poured out of her. Jellal ran a finger up her fabric covered slit and stuck it in his mouth. He had to restrain himself from ripping her bottoms off and throwing her down to take her in the middle of the street right then and there. "We better get back to the guild hall soon. It's nearly New Year's."

"Right" said Erza as he helped to steady the weakened woman. "Only I can't go there like this. I need a bra." Erza said.

"Oh don't worry. I found this in the crowd." Jellal beamed as he quickly tied a blue bikini top onto Erza's impressive chest. "It even has the guild mark on it!"

Erza looked down at bikini, it was unmistakably the one Lucy had taken from Cana and thrown away. "I think this is meant for someone with a little less up top." Erza chuckled. Her flesh was turning bright pink in the places where it stuck out from the top. Clearly Erza's Fs were way too much for Cana's top to handle.

"Oh I think it'll hold until I rip it off of you in the guild armory." Jellal smirked.

"I wanted you to say that…" Erza cooed as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. She may love to be grabbed in public, but when she's with Jellal, she pitied the soul that tried to cop a feel on her. Erza stuck her hand down the front of Jellal's pants as they walked towards the guild hall.

 **A/N: I want to say ya'll liked! It is an oldie, but a goodie! Trying to get back on the wagon of writing and any and all support you all can give me will help dearly! This pairing is one I support even though I like NaZa as well. I love writing Fairy Tail and need to get my groove back, so if you have any one shot request ideas let me know in a PM and of course a** _ **REVIEW**_ **would be loved!**


End file.
